Is Something Going on in There? orig stuck
by Madison Square
Summary: Ron and Hermione are locked in an empty classroom together. Hermione can get them out, right? Hehe, nope.
1. Default Chapter

****

Title: Stuck

****

Author: Silver.Tipped.Wings

****

Rating: PG-13. For the situation and crude humor. And I guess mature themes...maybe?

****

Genre: Humor

****

Disclaimer: No, sadly, I don't own any characters in Harry Potter. The characters belong to J.K. Rowling. 

****

AN: This fic was written because of boredom and hyper-ness at the same time. If you're asking for the summary: Basically, Ron and Hermione are locked in an empty classroom together. Hermione can get them out, right? Hehe, nope.

Please read, enjoy, and review.

Now, on with the fic...

Chapter One (I know, I know...It's quite short. Think of the chapter more as a prologue, okay?)

Ron gripped the handle of the door tight and stubbornly pulled back, attempting to open it. A few feet away, Hermione sat with an exasperated expression on her face in an empty seat.

She spoke suddenly to Ron, accompanying her words with a sigh, "Ron, you will not be able to open that door."

"Yes, I will!" he growled through clenched teeth. Still refusing to be beaten by a door, Ron pulled out his wand, and, pointing the wand to the doorknob, he shouted, "Alohomora!"

The knob didn't move.

"Alohomora! Alohomora! Come on, you stupid thing!" He shook his wand violently, shocked when gold sparks flew from the tip.

Hermione scooted to the edge of her seat and propped her both elbows on her knees. Feeling rather aggravated, she leaned forward and half hissed half shouted, "You've tried that spell six times. I can assure you that the results will be no different the seventh time."

"Argh! Hermione, we've got to get out of here! Even Flitwick will take away points from Gryffindor if we're late."

"I know," she huffed.

"Then why aren't you helping?!"

"Because you're giving me a headache and Alohomora is the only unlocking spell the both of us know," Hermione spoke.

"Argh! Maybe I can just throw something at it. Then the door will open. Get off that chair Hermione," he commanded, a desperate tone to his voice.

"Why? There are plenty other chairs you can throw at the door."

"It's the closest. Now, get off."

Grumpily, Hermione stood and stalked to another empty seat, not far from her original.

Ron aimed his wand to what he thought was the chair (he didn't really look, thinking Hermione had moved away. Unfortunately for him, he pointed at Hermione, and _not_ the chair), then shouted, "Agit!" He was just about to point his wand at the door when Hermione's ears perked up.

"No! Ron, that's the wrong spell. You say 'Abit' to throw stuff, not 'Agit.' (At this point Ron turned to face Hermione while accidentally pointing his wand to himself) 'Agit' will make you--"

Hermione was suddenly dragged off her chair and flung to Ron, her back facing him, while Ron turned and also was pulled to Hermione.

"'Agit,'" she continued, annoyed, "will make things stick to you."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: No, sadly, I don't own any characters in Harry Potter. The characters belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
--What happened in the last chapter--  
  
Hermione was suddenly dragged off her chair and flung to Ron, her back facing him, while Ron turned and also was pulled to Hermione.  
  
"'Agit,'" she continued, annoyed, "will make things stick to you."  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Draco Malfoy walked down the brightly lit (and warm) corridor. Christmas at Hogwarts isn't that great unless there's someone to look down upon, he mused to himself. As he recalled, Weasley, Granger, and Potter had all signed to stay at Hogwarts during Christmas break, but Malfoy hadn't seen a sign of them since the last day of school. Maybe they had left after all...  
  
He drifted off in thought, not hearing the footsteps of a rushing petite redhead turning the corner of the corridor.  
  
SMACK!  
  
A muffled 'oomf' came from both bodies.  
  
Draco, dazed by the impact of the crash, lay on his back and found he couldn't breathe due to the weight on his chest. Blinking to clear his head, Draco stared blankly at the face at the redhead lying next to him, or rather, half on him, before he could register who she was. It seemed the carrot-top also was experiencing the same confusion as Draco. Then, she blushed greatly, her cheeks turning the color of her hair. As red as her hair. A Weasley!  
  
In a flash, he leapt to his feet...well, he tried to.  
  
The Weasley's weight and his attempt to rise resulted in a catastrophic tangle of red and white. Ginny stirred--then:  
  
"Oh, what the bloody hell!" She scrambled off of him, and Draco could breathe again. He took the moment to rise before she could fall on him again.  
  
"You should watch where you're going, Weasel," he growled. Ginny looked him in the eyes.  
  
"I should watch where I'm going? At least I was going somewhere" - briefly Ginny tried to remember where she was supposed to go, and found she couldn't - "you were probably wandering around the castle, not paying attention to anything. Are you trying to find some helpless little first year to pick on?"  
  
Draco tried to tune her out as she rambled on and on. He couldn't though; he kept hearing bits of what she was saying ("Slytherins...don't think of others", "slimy bastards"), and it was driving him crazy. He turned and started to walk away.  
  
Ginny was so caught up in insulting Draco and the rest of the Slytherins, she didn't notice he was gone until she asked, "What were you doing anyway?" and heard no reply. She stopped abruptly and listened for his footsteps. Hearing them fading to her left, she ran down the corridor while shouting, much to the displeasure of the paintings, "Malfoy, you dolt, I wasn't done!"  
  
She turned a corner and saw him crouching in front of a door, one ear pressed against the wood.  
  
"What are you doing?" the redhead asked a little too loudly, agitated and out of breath.  
  
Draco brought a finger to his mouth and "shh"-ed her. Ginny's temper flared.  
  
"Don't 'Shh' me!" she started. "I-"  
  
But Draco was too quick for her. Before she could mutter another syllable, he lunged for her. He cupped one hand over her mouth from behind, slid back into a crouch again, and pushed her ear against the door.  
  
"Come on, Ron!" a female voice said from behind the door. Sounds like Hermione, Ginny thought.  
  
"Oh, blast." Ron said (Ginny assumed this must be Ron, her older brother). Draco and Ginny heard nothing for a moment, then: "Get on the couch."  
  
Ginny turned around to face Draco, and found they were so close she feel his breath on her neck. He had his infamous smirk on his face again.  
  
Through the door, they heard Hermione utter, "What?"  
  
"Just get on the couch." They heard a rustle from inside. "Oh, and hold onto something, this might hurt."  
  
Ginny looked up at Draco again, and saw his eyes widen. She resisted the urge to laugh. She knew what Draco was thinking, being a young teen with raging hormones herself. Sharing a brief smile between them, Draco whispered, "Weasley? With a Mudblood?"  
  
  
  
  
  
[A/N: Thanx to all my reviewers! Aaren, Sapphire Wicca, DarkSneZ, Meo, KarateChick, TristaSetsuna, Katherine, Tennisgal, tasha, Sarah, and Elanor!] 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: No, sadly, I don't own any characters in Harry Potter. The characters belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
--What happened in the last chapter--  
  
Ginny looked up at Draco again, and saw his eyes widen. She resisted the urge to laugh. She knew what Draco was thinking, being a young teen with raging hormones herself. Sharing a brief smile between them, Draco whispered, "Weasley? With a Mudblood?"  
  
Chapter three  
  
"This is serious blackmail material," Ginny whispered happily to Draco. "I'll have Ron off my back, finally."  
  
Draco snickered. "Ron's been on your back?"  
  
"No, I mean he'll finally have to stop scaring off all my boyfriends, ferret."  
  
"I don't appreciate you calling me that, Weasel."  
  
"Then don't call me Weasel."  
  
"Alright, Weasel."  
  
"I said to stop calling me that."  
  
"Sorry, it just slipped out."  
  
Ginny was about to open her mouth to say something to flare his temper, but was rudely interrupted when Hermione let out a moan. Immediately, Draco and Ginny once again pressed their ears against the wood of the door.  
  
************************************  
  
"Goodness, Ron, how much do you weigh?" Hermione squirmed beneath him. His 'ingenious' plan that involved the couch was for them to lie on the couch and Ron would roll off her (he had hoped gravity would work its magic).  
  
"Don't worry, 'Mione. This will all be over in a second."  
  
He attempted to roll off her back. The first roll was unsuccessful, as was the second. The third time, he used his feet to kick off the couch and...  
  
It worked. He rolled off Hermione with ease (maybe gravity did work?). Ron leapt to his feet in glee.  
  
"See 'Mione?" he gloated, "my idea worked!"  
  
"Um, Ron?"  
  
"What?"  
  
Hermione tugged on his left arm with her right hand. "Look" was all Hermione said.  
  
Though she had tugged on his arm, it wasn't because she was holding his hand. Ron looked down to his left arm, and found, with much disappointment, that he and Hermione's wrists were seemingly glued together.  
  
******************************  
  
"What are they doing? I can't hear," Ginny complained.  
  
"Well, I can't hear, either. Especially with you talking all the time. So shut up."  
  
She slapped him lightly on the cheek, causing Draco to look at her abruptly and reflexively grab her wrists.  
  
"Don't do that again," he warned, but somewhat playfully. The usual hint of malice wasn't there.  
  
And Ginny--a mature sixteen year old young women--stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
And Draco--yes, stoic Malfoy, that bastard--he laughed. A real, joyful laugh.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[A/N: I know, this chapter wasn't really funny. I don't really like it, but heck, who cares? I just kind of put it in here because, well....it seemed like a good idea at the time? I was just bored today and decided to write and I ended up with a somewhat random chapter. I haven't even read over this to see if it makes sense...  
  
My apologies.  
  
Oh, yes, and thanx to ALL those who have reviewed. Means a lot to me. Really. It touches my heart. I mean it. (what am I rambling on about?) j/k.  
  
I thank the people have reviewed tho.  
  
BTW, I don't know what going to happen next chapter. Spur of the moment thing, I guess.  
  
Luv ya,  
  
Silver.Tipped.Wings] 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: No, sadly, I don't own any characters in Harry Potter. The characters belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
--What happened in the last chapter-  
  
She slapped him lightly on the cheek, causing Draco to look at her abruptly and reflexively grab her wrists. "Don't do that again," he warned, but somewhat playfully. The usual hint of malice wasn't there. And Ginny--a mature sixteen year old young women--stuck her tongue out at him. And Draco--yes, stoic Malfoy, that bastard--he laughed. A real, joyful laugh.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Oh, I give up," Hermione muttered, plopping herself back onto the couch, jerking Ron to follow. Ron fell clumsily into the seat next to her. She looked to Ron, hoping that he would say something in return.  
  
"Me too," he said, sounding a bit too defeated. "Nothing is working!"  
  
There was a moment of awkward silence between them, then Hermione jumped a bit in the soft cushions of the couch and suggested, "Why don't we just wait for it to wear off?" She tried to sit on her hands out of old habit, but the attempt was futile. She found herself sitting on Ron's hand as well. Quickly she allowed Ron's hand to be freed with a, "Whoops, sorry."  
  
"S'okay," he replied. "Sure, we'll just wait for the it to wear off."  
  
Hermione, glad that Ron had finally agreed with her, felt herself relax with a bubbly emotion inside her. She leaned against Ron's shoulder and closed her eyes.  
  
****************************  
  
Ginny and Draco once again pressed their ears against the cold wooden door, straining to hear what was going on.  
  
"I can't hear anything!" Ginny whined. "It's too quiet."  
  
Draco replied humorlessly, "They must be finished, then," and looked at the young teen beside him.  
  
"Yeah, I guess." Then she smiled, and Draco couldn't help but gaze at her beautiful lips and straight, white teeth. Involuntarily, he smiled himself.  
  
The red-head exclaimed with quiet enthusiasm, rambling on and on (she seemed that have a habit of just talking and talking), "This is so great! Ron will never be able to come in between me and a boy ever again."  
  
And all the while, Draco, too entranced by the twinkle in her eyes and the smile playing on her lips, heard not a word she said.  
  
*****************************  
  
Hermione shivered and snuggled a bit closer to Ron. Her eyes opened suddenly with a look of shock and confusion. She looked up at Ron, who was staring wistfully at her.well, her head. Blushing the color of a ripe tomato, Hermione moved away quickly, snatching every limb of her body away from him. And suddenly, they both realized something.  
  
"The spell is gone," Ron said simply.  
  
"Yes, that appears so," Hermione agreed slowly, with a nod of her head. "Maybe-Maybe the spell wears off then the two objects are at peace."  
  
Ron snickered, and instantly, Hermione's face grew red again, though this time not from embarrassment.  
  
"This is why I can never get along with you!"  
  
"What-"  
  
"You're always talking about quidditch or-or some hokey like that! Always!"  
  
She seems to have wanted to say this for a while, Ron thought painfully to himself.  
  
Ron started to counter, "Well, maybe you should-"  
  
"I have to get out of here! If I spend another second in here with you I'll-I'll-"  
  
"You'll what," Ron hissed.  
  
And suddenly Hermione's lips were on his, but only for a brief second. Then it was gone. She shrieked.  
  
"You see!?" she yelled, "I'm going insane!"  
  
*************************  
  
".he'll just have to deal with me having a boyfriend," Ginny continued all in one breath. "Won't he, Malfoy?" She looked at Draco, expecting him to answer. Instead, she found him gazing at her with a small smile on his lips and a misty look in his eyes.  
  
"Malfoy?" Ginny blushed and looked down. "Stop staring Malfoy-"  
  
"You're not what I thought you'd be," Draco interrupted smoothly.  
  
Ginny looked up, confused. "Huh?"  
  
He chuckled playfully. "Is that the most intelligent response you can think of?" He laughed again. "You know," he continued to a rather confused Ginny, "I like you. You're not at like you're brother. Not at all."  
  
Ginny thought to herself, you're not what I thought you'd be, either, Draco. I thought you'd be an arrogant bastard, just like everyone says. But you're not. A small smile emerged on her lips. You're a total sexgod.  
  
"Excuse me?" He raised his eyebrows, giving her a curious look.  
  
Can he read minds?  
  
"Huh?" Ginny said again. She slapped herself mentally. Why is it that he had a way of making her speechless, where she was completely comfortable with any other boy.  
  
"I must be hearing things," he reasoned. "I could've sworn you just said, 'You're a total sexgod.'"  
  
"No, no. I didn't say anything. Nothing at all." Her face turned the color of a beet. "Nothing," she said meekly, looking down at the floor.  
  
Draco looked at her strangely. "Alright, then."  
  
And awkward silence enveloped them both as they leaned back against the door. Then, together, they whispered fiercely to each other:  
  
"I really shouldn't be here, speaking with you." "It mustn't be known that I'm here with you."  
  
Ginny once again became very interested in the design of the floor she was sitting on. And Draco felt the overwhelming urge to hold her and caress her.  
  
He gently placed his finger under her chin and tilted her head up so that he made eye contact. He smiled sweetly, a smile he had never smiled before.  
  
"You really are beautiful," he whispered softly.  
  
And he drew her into a kiss she didn't resist.  
  
"Simply beautiful."  
  
**************************  
  
Hermione stomped furiously towards the door.  
  
"I'm getting out of here this instant," she exclaimed. I don't care if I have to break the door down. I'm getting out. And you can follow if you wish."  
  
Ron tried to comfort her, he really did. "Hermione, please! Calm down!"  
  
"Calm down?" Hermione had a look on her face that clearly said, you must be mad. I'm not calming down at a moment like this! "Calm down?" she repeated questioningly.  
  
There was a moments pause. Then,  
  
"I just kissed you! And without even thinking about you-it!" Her hand fell onto the door knob. "And you're telling me to calm down?" She turned the doorknob and opened the door quickly, agitated.  
  
"Yes, Hermione. Just chill-"  
  
And then Draco and Ginny, in mid-kiss, fell through the open doorway, as nothing was supporting their backs anymore. Ginny, realizing the predicament she and Draco were in, immediately jumped up and turned to face Ron.  
  
She laughed nervously.  
  
"Surprise?"  
  
  
  
  
  
[A/N: Please read and review!!!!!! Thank you all! Sorry about not updating for the l o n g e s t time.hehe. Really, sorry.  
  
Luv ya, Silver.Tipped.Wings] 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: No, sadly, I don't own any characters in Harry Potter. The characters belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
--What happened in the last chapter-  
  
And then Draco and Ginny, in mid-kiss, fell through the open doorway, as nothing was supporting their backs anymore. Ginny, realizing the predicament she and Draco were in, immediately jumped up and turned to face Ron.  
  
She laughed nervously.  
  
"Surprise?"  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Ron stood beside the couch, mouth gaping, and his eyes wide open. He looked from Malfoy to Ginny and back again, as if he wasn't quite sure who to be angry with, then he looked to Hermione for answers.  
  
Hermione didn't notice, though, as she too busy giving Ginny looks of disbelief and giving Malfoy looks of utter hatred.  
  
Finally, Ron gasped, "Wha-(  
  
He took a moment to recollect himself.  
  
"Malfoy! What have you done to my sister?!"  
  
"I was kissing her, you twit." Draco stood, crossing his arms and glaring at the older Weasley, who was positively fuming at the ears.  
  
"Did you ask her permission?" Ron replied, as all logical thought was escaping from his mind, and being replaced with Must kill Malfoy. Which is exactly what he did.  
  
Well, Ron didn't kill Malfoy, but he did land a rather hard right hook to Malfoy's perfectly structured face before Malfoy could so much as blink.  
  
The girls gasped as Ron's momentum caused both him and Draco to tumble through the open doorway and into the hall.  
  
When Ginny and Hermione ran to the tumultuous fight, both girls realized that they needed to separate the two or both boys would be spending a few days in the hospital wing.  
  
Hermione pulled out her wand and shouted, "Immobilis!" Instantly Ron and Draco froze , Ron sitting on Draco's chest, trying to punch Draco in the face again, and Draco grabbing the collar of Ron's robe, twisting it around his neck.  
  
Ginny took a good look at the two young men, and she realized Ron was sporting both a black eye and a bleeding lower lip, but Draco's only injury was Ron's initial punch. How did that happen?  
  
Hermione ran forward and tried to pry Ron from Draco, but to no avail. "Ginny, c'mon! Help me out, here." And with both girls' muscle power, Ron was freed. Hermione dragged him down the hall, a good distance away from Draco. "Ginny! Keep Malfoy down!"  
  
"Gladly," Ginny said to herself, as she took Ron's place, sitting on Draco's chest. She leaned in and held his shoulders down, smiling mischievously.  
  
"Not like that!" came Hermione's angered cry. Ginny turned her head and saw Hermione's eyes narrow in her direction.  
  
"Alright!" she screamed back. She climbed off Draco and sat behind him, hooking under his arms to pull him up and firmly wrapping her arms around his torso.  
  
"Ginny!"  
  
Ginny's quick temper flared. "How the bloody Hell am I supposed to keep him down without touching him!?"  
  
Hermione shrank back and nodded. She brought her wand out again and yelled, "Finite Incantem!"  
  
Ron sank down on all fours, and Draco's arms fell limp against his sides.  
  
With a mighty cry, Ron started for Draco again. Hermione quickly tackled him to the ground.  
  
"Ronald Weasley, you will end this petty little fight right this instant." As Hermione sat on top of Ron, she put her hands on his hips and clucked at him.  
  
"But-Hermione," he whined, trying to squirm away from her.  
  
"No 'but's." She shook her head.  
  
"Fine."  
  
Hermione climbed off him. Ron dashed forward, drawing his hand back, running straight towards Malfoy and Ginny-  
  
"STUPIFY!" He crumpled to the floor. Hermione stomped her feet. "Oh, Ron," she whispered.  
  
Hermione struggled to lift Ron's limp form, but the dead weight was too much. "Ginny, come help me."  
  
Ginny tightened her hold on Draco, then with a sigh of defeat she stood and moved to help Hermione with Ron.  
  
The girls finally lifted Ron from the floor and started down the hall towards their House.  
  
Silence engulfed them all.  
  
When Ginny looked back to catch Draco's eye, she found he was already gone.  
  
[Hm.this chapter was a bit more serious than the others, and it's really short.and I hadn't really prepared it like the others, either. I kind of wrote as I thought. I hoped you guys liked it!  
  
Please review!  
  
I luv you all,  
  
Silver.Tipped.Wings  
  
PS. Thanks too ALL my reviewers. I had completely forgotten about this story, and when I found some people had actually reviewed, I decided to continue it.] 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: No, sadly, I don't own any characters in Harry Potter. The characters belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
--What happened in that last chapter-  
  
The girls finally lifted Ron from the floor and started down the hall towards their House.  
  
Silence engulfed them all.  
  
When Ginny looked back to catch Draco's eye, she found he was already gone.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Seven Years Later  
  
"Oh, I'm so happy for you, Hermione!" Ginny practically flung herself to her brunette friend. They were both in Ginny's small but decent apartment, bubbling over every detail of how Ron proposed to Hermione.  
  
"So, how about you, Ginny?" Ginny stopped and looked up to Hermione.  
  
"What about me?"  
  
"Well, how's your love life coming along? Have you met Mr. Right?"  
  
She sighed. "No, not yet."  
  
"What happened to Harry?" Hermione's brow wrinkled in worry. "What was wrong with him?"  
  
"He was just so.Harry. We never could spend more than five minutes together without being ambushed by reporters. And nothing ever sparked between me and Harry."  
  
"Oh, I see." Hermione sounded somewhat disappointed. She sat down on the couch.  
  
For some reason, Ginny felt the need to go on. "And Seamus was nice, so was Neville-oh, bless Neville-but, I don't know, there was never any chemistry."  
  
"What about Malfoy?" Hermione asked suddenly. "I mean, there was obviously some chemistry there, even if it was, at that time, purely physical."  
  
"It wasn't purely physical! It was raging hormones and unresolved sexual tension!"  
  
"Excuse me?" Hermione was flabbergasted that Ginny could say such a thing. She dismissed it with a wave of her hand.  
  
"Well, he's very successfully nowadays, now that his father has been locked away." Hermione produced a nail file from nowhere and started on her nails. "I mean, I wouldn't be able to blame you for being attracted to him. He's is rather good looking."  
  
Ginny threw the cushion she was sitting on at Hermione. "You can't think like that! You've got Ron."  
  
"Yes, well, I can look."  
  
"Ugh."  
  
-------  
  
Draco Malfoy walked along the crowded street with a broom in his hand, stopping every once in a while to look up at the windows in the buildings. He hoped he didn't look suspicious. He stopped in front of a nice looking apartment building, straddled the broom and kicked off.  
  
-------  
  
"Hermione, I can't believe-(  
  
Clink.  
  
Hermione looked to the window.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"I don't know." Ginny cautiously walked towards the window. When she reached it, she threw up the window and was met with the face of silver- haired sexgod.  
  
"Er, Hullo," the sexgod said.  
  
She screamed. Then panicked and pushed the blonde away. He flipped over on his broom and nearly lost grip, but managed to swerve back to the window.  
  
"Malfoy?!" Why was Malfoy floating three stories up by her window? "What are you doing here?"  
  
Malfoy smirked. "I just came to ask you if you would like to come to dinner with me."  
  
"What?" They had not spoken since that incident in Ginny's sixth year, so why on earth would he want her to come to dinner with him?  
  
"I won't take no for an answer." He flashed a smile at her. Ginny nearly melted.  
  
"I suppose-well, why not?" He motioned for her to climb onto the broomstick behind him, and she did. As he prepared to kick off, he threw a thankful glance to Hermione.  
  
Hermione smiled back. What an interesting date they were going to have.  
  
[Hey everybody! I think this is the last chapter. I've dragged this on for so long, I can't stand it. I know this ends kind of abruptly, and I'm sorry. Please review!  
  
Luv ya, Silver.Tipped.Wings] 


End file.
